1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a test apparatus and a test module.
2. Related Art
A test apparatus that tests a device under test (DUT) includes one or more test modules. Each of the one or more test modules includes a plurality of testing sections. Each testing section is connected to a terminal of the DUT via a transmission line, and tests the DUT by exchanging signals with the DUT.
Furthermore, the test apparatus includes a site controller (control apparatus) that controls the test modules. The control apparatus executes a test program to control operation of the testing sections connected to the DUT.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-154025    Patent Document 2: International Publication WO 2011/001462
When a plurality of test items are performed in series on a device under test, prescribed test modules or testing sections may operate to perform each test item in series. For example, when performing a series of test items using an analog signal on a device under test, test modules or testing sections corresponding to an analog signal may operate in series.
When the prescribed test modules and testing sections operate in series for the plurality of test items, the control apparatus receives test results from the test modules or testing sections and executes the test program for the next test item after the computation process or the like for the test results is completed. Therefore, the testing time is increased.